Pequeñas Rosas
by Kaoriva
Summary: Durante un paseo por la playa, Kai reflexiona sobre su vida en los últimos cinco años. Especialmente sobre sus hijas. OneShot.


_¡Mi primer fic de Blood+! :D Ya llegó el momento de "estrenarme" en el fandom de mi animé favorito de todos los tiempos jejejeje. ¿Y qué mejor que dedicárselo a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Kai? Eh, este fic se me ocurrió después de ver por milésima vez el capítulo final, con Papá Kai y las pequeñas de Diva *O*. He aquí, los pensamientos de Kai respecto a su vida y sus hijas. Espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no es mío. Le pertenece a Junichi Fujisaku, Aniplex y Production I.G. Yo solo tomo los personajes y la historia para entrener y no lucrar._

* * *

**Pequeñas Rosas**

El aire marino llenó sus pulmones mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con delicia. Por alguna razón, desde que era niño caminar por la orilla de la playa y sentir la deliciosa brisa del mar siempre lo relajaba. El sonido de las gaviotas y las aguas moviéndose y chocando contra las rocas eran acompañados por las risas infantiles de dos pequeñas de corto cabello negro vestidas con una jardinera de mezclilla y unas delicadas sandalias blancas que corrían e indagaban entre las rocas en busca de conchas y estrellas de mar.

-¡Kanade, Hibiki! ¡Tengan cuidado de no caerse o lastimarse!-les advirtió mientras las pequeñas lo miraban y le sonreían.

-¡De acuerdo Kai!-le respondió la gemela de ojos castaños, mientras que la gemela de ojos azules le mostraba una estrella de mar que había encontrado.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que me llamen "papá"?-les dijo, aunque más para sí mismo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la guerra contra los quirópteros-contra Diva-terminó, desde que Saya entró en su estado de hibernación del cuál no despertaría hasta que se cumplieran treinta años. Durante este tiempo Kai había dedicado su vida a administrar el restaurante Omoro, estudiar en una escuela culinaria para volverse un chef profesional, y lo más difícil, criar a las dos hijas de Diva…y Riku. Su hermano menor siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, al igual que Saya y su padre, y todos los días hacía lo que podía para honrar sus memorias. Nunca olvidaría las palabras de George y de Riku, ni los sacrificios y la lucha de Saya, ni aquellos que pelearon junto a ella. Por eso, cada fin de semana iba con las gemelas a la cripta Miyagusuku para ver a su hermana de tanto en tanto, envuelta en un grueso capullo que la protegía de todo peligro mientras dormía. Para su sorpresa, desde hacía un mes que encontraba rosas rosadas o rojas en la tumba de Saya, lo cual confirmó que Haji todavía seguía con vida y cuidando de su reina desde lejos, tan típico de él. Kai estaba feliz por ello, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener que esperar tres décadas para ver a su hermana de nuevo, después de todo, ella y las gemelas eran la única familia que le quedaba. No obstante, Julia le había anunciado que, analizando las muestras de sangre de Saya que el Escudo Rojo había conservado para contrarrestar el efecto del Delta 67, había descubierto una hormona que al parecer era la causante del estado de hibernación de las reinas quirópteras. Tal vez podrían descubrir que las hacía hibernar, y de paso acortar el sueño de Saya sin que esta perdiera el control.

De todas maneras, él seguiría cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su hermana: que la haría feliz. A ella, y también a las pequeñas.

Ser padre soltero era una tarea difícil, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Los primeros meses tras la hibernación de Saya fueron despertadas a la medianoche, dar biberones, cambiar pañales, ropa manchada con comida de bebé, pequeños pasos, primeras palabras, y con el paso del tiempo juegos, risas, cuentos por las noches, lecciones de vida, jardín de niños. Kai llegó a entender y a apreciar aún más los esfuerzos de su padre por criarlos a él, Riku y Saya. Y sin darse cuenta, las gemelas se volvieron su vida. Nunca se separaba de ellas, excepto cuando tenía que enviarlas al jardín de niños o tener que asistir a las clases de gastronomía, momentos en los cuales tenía que dejarlas al cuidado de Mao, Kaori o Lulu.

Kanade y Hibiki, eran su más preciado tesoro. Aun cuando no eran sus hijas de sangre, Kai había llegado a quererlas como si realmente lo fuesen. Cada vez que las veía reír y jugar, en su interior podía ver a Riku sonriendo. Kanade tenía los ojos castaños como Saya, aunque su actitud era más similar a la del mismo Kai cuando era más pequeño: adoraba jugar béisbol y trepar árboles además de ser muy curiosa. Hibiki, la gemela más joven, tenía los ojos azules de Diva, su madre, pero su personalidad, gracias a Dios, era idéntica a la de su padre biológico: gentil y calmada, con una afición a la cocina y al canto, cosa que a Kai no le agradaba mucho. Pero bueno, será. Ambas llevaban una vida completamente normal, yendo al jardín de niños y conociendo nuevos amigos, siendo su compañero de juegos predilecto el hijo de David y Julia, David III o "Dave", como lo apodaban sus padres.

Biológicamente las niñas crecían como cualquier niño normal, aunque Julia le había advertido en una ocasión que, al igual que Saya y Diva, al llegar a la mitad de su adolescencia ambas dejarían de crecer. Todos los días Kai las llevaba al hospital para hacerles transfusiones de sangre como a su hermana antes que se durmiera. No obstante, en caso de prevenir una eventual tragedia, cuando cumplieron cinco años Julia las concientizó de que bajo ninguna circunstancia podían tocar las heridas de la otra, ni mucho menos llevarse una gota de sangre a su boca, de lo contrario se volverían piedras y morirían, seguida de una demostración con un vaso que contenía un poco de la sangre de Hibiki seguida de una gota de la de Kanade salpicada sobre esta. Al ver el proceso de cristalización, las niñas se asustaron y se tomaron la indicación muy seriamente. Después de la lección Kai las abrazó y las tranquilizó, diciéndoles que mientras siguiesen las indicaciones de la doctora todo estaría bien y que no se lastimarían. No le gustó la idea de tener que decirles que su sangre era letal para la otra, pero aunque las niñas sanaran más rápido en comparación a un niño humano, siempre existía el riesgo que una de ellas se hiciera daño y la otra por querer ayudar tratase de limpiarle la herida con su saliva o algo parecido. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Aun así, las niñas no sabían que no eran humanas. Kai les había contado sobre Saya y Riku, pero no les había dicho todavía sobre su madre y los quirópteros. Aún eran muy pequeñas y además había que prepararlas antes de decirles la verdad puesto que sería muy impactante para ellas, por lo mismo él y Joel acordaron que, cuando llegara el momento, Kai hablaría con las niñas y después las acompañaría donde Joel quién les leería el diario de su ancestro y toda la epopeya que fue el conflicto entre su tía y su madre. Solo esperaba ser un buen apoyo para sus hijas y sostenerlas cuando llegase el momento de la verdad.

Pero ese día aún estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

Lo único que importaba es que fueran felices y vivieran juntas como dos niñas amadas, por el bien de ellas, por la promesa que le hizo a Saya, y para evitar que se repita la historia.

-¡Mira Kai!-Hibiki se le acercó corriendo mientras le mostraba la estrella de mar que sostenía en sus manos-¡La encontré debajo de una roca! ¿No es linda?

-Lo es Hibiki, pero debes devolverla al mar, de lo contrario se secara y morirá-le respondió mientras se agachaba.

-¡De acuerdo!-Y se volteó camino al mar donde la tiró, seguida de su hermana Kanade que llevaba conchas de distintos tamaños en su falda.

-¡Mira todas las conchas que encontré!

-¡Guau, son muy bonitas!-Kai abrió su bolso y se lo acercó-Ponlas aquí para que no se te pierdan ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a comer ramen en el restaurante que está cerca de aquí?

-¡SÍ!-exclamaron las gemelas con entusiasmo.

Una de las cosas que siempre le llamó la atención a Kai cuando estuvo en el Zoológico donde el primer Joel mantuvo a Saya y Diva en cautiverio, era que la torre que sirvió de prisión para Diva estaba llena de rosas. Rojas y azules. Como si hubiesen querido ser una representación artística de las dos hermanas. Hermosas, pero con espinas que hacían sangrar. Siguiendo esa metáfora, Kai era quien cuidaba y nutría a estas dos pequeñas rosas, de modo que siempre resplandecieran y no se marchitasen.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^

**Edito: (25/09/2014) **Acabo de "descubrir", o mejor dicho, confirmar, que efectivamente las hijas de Diva se llaman Kanade y Hibiki Otonashi. Sus nombres no salen en el animé, pero las novelas ligeras del animé dicen (y las novelas ligeras son la adaptación oficial de la serie), esos son sus nombres oficiales que aparecen en el último capítulo de la última novela, _Nankurunaisa_, y cuando fui a investigar en el artículo de Wikipedia de BLOOD+ que está en japonés, en la lista de personaje se anota a las hijas de Diva y Riku como "Kanade y Hibiki Otonashi", citando las novelas ligeras como la fuente oficial de sus nombres. Así que esos son sus nombres confirmados. Es bueno saberlo de fuentes fiables, porque por años pensé que "Kanade y Hibiki" no eran más que un rumor que alguien se inventó en Internet LOL. Aún así, me pregunto ¿Por qué les pusieron apellido Otonashi y no Miyagusuku? ¿Para mostrar que están emparentadas con Saya? Puedo entender que Saya no llevó el apellido de su familia adoptiva porque fue adoptada siendo "adolescente", pero ¿Por qué lo mismo con sus sobrinas?

Como sea, pequeñas correciones.


End file.
